The Story of Love
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: What happens when Rainbow Dash gets stuck in a natural disaster with a orange colored mare and a pink haired pegasus and a white unicorn get to worried? Will things get really heated up when emotions start forming? Find out by reading and reviews highly recommended. This happens before the events of the season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I made a similar story called who is right for me but I deleted it and this is basically a rewrite. I also am really bad at southern accents so I am just going to make applejack talk normal most of the time (Sorry for applejack fans). I am also working on 3 other stories (I just have so many good idea's! jk) One is called The Equestrian war the other is called New Element, and the last is called Changeling or Not?. I (again) also have a poll to decide something for my Changeling or Not? story.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was flying along one day and spotted one of her best friends Applejack sitting on a hammock on a hill overlooking the horizon.

"Hey Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said happily

"Why howdie Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said

"Why are you not bucking apples?"

"I'm in no rush its not like there's something big happening that's going to ruin the harvest."

"Oh ya, wait a second-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by Applejack

"And besides there's beautiful sunset."

Rainbow Dash looked at the sunset and went wide eyed the mixing colors of red, orange, yellow, and pink wrestled to take over the sky resulting in a wonderful blend of color. Rainbow Dash looked at the Applejack as the light of the sunset glistened of of the orange mares fur making it look shiny, soft, and _beautiful. _

_I know she looks good but am I really a filly-fooler? _Rainbow Dash thought. She shook her head to push that question away for later.

"HEY RAINBOW DASH!" Applejack was yelling

"What..." Rainbow didn't realize that she had spaced out.

"Oh what?"

"Last I was sayin' was that there ain't nothin' that is goin' to ruin the harvest."

"OH YES THERE IS!" Rainbow Dash shouted in rememberance.

"What?" Applejack was throw back by the sudden outburst.

"There is a big storm happening in a in four days."

"Oh darnit I'm going to need some help bucking then."

"Isn't Big mac here?"

"No him and the rest of the family are in Appolusa helping Breaburn.

"I can help if you want." Rainbow Dash suggested

"OK if your up to it."

"Oh yah!" and with that Rainbow Dash and Applejack proceeded to the farm and started applebucking.

* * *

After a long day of applebucking they both settled in at the apple family farmhouse.

"Wow I don't know how we got all of those apples in one evening." Rainbow Dash said

"Well you sure are good at buckin' apples!" Applejack complemented

"Thanks so after all of that applebucking I'm starving!"

"Well we can eat dinner."

"What do you have."

"Actually I want to surprise you as a reward for your hard day of work."

"Ok but make it quick."

"In a jiffy!" Then applejack an off to the kitchen while Rainbow Dash sat quietly in the living room.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Applejack called out

"Ok you can come in now!"

"Finally" Rainbow Dash walked into the kitchen only to catch the scent of fresh baked goods.

"We have apples, apple fritters, caramel apples, apple cider and for desert two apple pies.'

"This all looks great but really its not that big of a surprise." Rainbow Dash said licking her lips

"Just sit down and eat." Applejack laughed. As they sat they talked about there day before they saw each other,

"And she kicked the thunder cloud and zapped cloud kicker!" Rainbow Dash said laughing and rolling on the floor a little bit drunk from the cider.

"Ok Rainbow I think that's enough cider for you." Applejack took the glasses and dishes that were soon empty from the big apatite from both of the athletes.

"Oh your no fun." Rainbow Dash said still giggling.

"You know what would be fun."

"What?"

"Camping!"

"Yah! but wait the storm."

"We can just leave tomorrow and I'll make a schedule"

"What about your family?"

"I'll just leave them a note." Applejack picked up a piece of paper and wrote down a schedule.

_Day one: leave for camping_

_Day two: continue looking for a camp site_

_Day three: walk to camp site_

_Day four: go home_

_That sounds reasonable enough._ She thought

"Well we better hit the hay if we are going to get up bright and early tomorrow morning," Applejack stated

"Ok I'll just sleep in applebloom's room if that's ok with you."

"Sure"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" They said to each other as they walked into the separate rooms to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rainbow Dash and Applejack woke up, got ready, packed, and set off to look for a campsite.

* * *

A long way away a pink haired mare was crying in her house.  
She heard a knock at the door.

"Please Fluttershy can you let me in." Rarity said in her fancy accent. All Fluttershy could do was cry. Fluttershy opened the door trying to calm her crying. Rarity walked in and shut in the door.

"Oh dear whats wrong!"

"I've figured out something that I did very wrong!" Fluttershy was now crying full force.

"Oh come hear and sit on the couch and tell me." They sat on the couch.

"I- um was flying on my way home and saw Rainbow Dash talking to Applejack. So I went into bush and listened in!"

"Oh well evesdropping not that bad!"

"Just let me finish, I heard them talking about there day and laughing and I felt... jealous." Fluttershy looked away

"Fluttershy why were you jealous about a friend?"

"The jealousy not even the worst part I was jealous because a while ago I realized I have feelings for Rainbow Dash."

'What kind of feelings?"

"Like the love feeling."

Rarity was shocked but also found out a little while ago that she was a filly-fooler.

"Oh we can't help what we feel."

"We?"

"Um well since its all out I have been having feelings for Applejack."

"Oh but your Clean and posh and she's rough and tumble?"

"I know but I can't help it, well Rainbow Dash is brash and you are shy!"

"I know but I think we should tell Twilight and Pinkie"

"Ok but not Rainbow Dash and Applejack."

"I agree but what if they like each other."

"I think they are just friends or I think they would have told us by now."

"Ok lets go tell Pinkie and Twilight to meet at the library.

* * *

Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie were all at the library.

"Ok we have something to tell you." Rarity said

"Now this might sound weird but you have to promise that you wont tell anyone even Rainbow Dash or Applejack." Rarity said

"You have to pinkie promise" Fluttershy said in advance

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie and Twilight said and did the motions in unison.

"Me and Fluttershy are," she gulped ",filly-foolers" Rarity said and looked at Twilight and Pinkie while Fluttershy went away into the corner.

"That's great!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down

"So when did you two start dating?" Twilight asked

Rarity and Fluttershy shot up

"Oh no we're not dating it's just that we like someone."

"Oh who do you like?" Twilight asked

"Well that's the weird part I like Applejack and Fluttershy likes Rainbow Dash." Rarity said

Pinkie and Twilight's mouths hung open

"B-b-but you guys and your crushes are completely different!" Twilight said

"I know me and Fluttershy already talked about this but you can't tell Rainbow Dash or Applejack."

"Oh my little Dashie has a crush on her." Pinkie Pie said lovingly.

"ok we wont tell."

'Thanks Twilight we can't tell you how much we appreciate it." Then Rarity and Fluttershy walked out to proceed they're day.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash and Applejack had been walking for two days to find their campsite. The schedule got thrown off on the count of the campsite being on the other side of the deep woods.

"How long do we need to keep walking." Rainbow Dash complained

"Just a little farther I think."

"Good because the wind is picking up."'

"What!" Applejack yelled trying to here her friend over the loud winds

"I SAID THE WIND IS PICKING UP!" Rainbow Dash yelled

"Oh crap." They both looked up at the darkened clouds above them.

"I thought you said this here storm wasn't until tomorrow!"

"I thought it was I'm going to try to remember." Rainbow Dash thought deep into her memory

_"Rainbow Dash are you listening!" Spitfire yelled_

_"Oh um yes mam." but she wasn't listening_

_"We have to organize a big storm three days from now"_

_"Um sure."_

_"RAINBOW DASH! What did I just say."_

_"Um big storm 4? days from now."_

_"No **three** days from now."_

_"Oh yah three days."_

She went back to reality.

"Oh crap it was three days not four." Rainbow Dash flinched

"Rainbow! Well we cant do anything now just find shelter." Now it was pouring rain and violent winds.

"I think I saw a cave south from here." Rainbow Dash said

"Ok lets head out!"

* * *

Fluttershy was at Rarity's talking about each others crushes,

"Do you know where Applejack is?" Rarity asked

"No I don't know where Rainbow Dash is either and the pegasi ordered a big storm for today."

"I got a call from the apple family saying that Rainbow Dash and Applejack went camping but haven't come back."

"Do you think we should call for a search team?"

"If they don't turn up is one hour we will." They both agreed and continued talking. What they didn't realize that the storm was worst than they thought.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Applejack continued walking towards the cave that Rainbow Dash saw. The storm was now blowing branches off tree's and blew away almost all of their food and water rations.

"Hey I see it!" Applejack yelled and started running

"No wait!" Rainbow Dash tried to warn her but it was to late. Rainbow Dash saw a loose branch on a tree come off and hit Applejack right in the leg/flank area.

"AGGGHHHHH!" Applejack yelled and collapsed to the ground. Rainbow Dash rushed over (not seeing any more branches) and helped Applejack to the cave.  
They settled down in the damp cave and took off their packs. Rainbow Dash inspected Applejack's leg. It had a giant gash from the middle of her flank all the way down to the bottom of her hoof. Rainbow Dash lightly touched the middle of the leg.

"Ow." Applejack said holding back tears

"I think your leg is broken. Do you know anything we can do."

"i think so, um we can splint it?"

"Great idea! Wait how do you splint leg?"

"I'll tell you and you do the steps."

"Ok,"

"First we need something sturdy to put on two sides of my leg."

"This might sound stupid but I think we can you the firewood,"

"I don't care just use it" Then Rainbow Dash looked in Applejack's pack for the firewood, found the firewood, and placed the two pieces between her leg.

"How long does it have to be?"

"My whole leg."

"Ok" Rainbow Dash positioned the two planks on her whole leg.

"What next?"

"Tie the two planks together with some rope I brought with me."

"Ok"

"and only use one, I have two."

"Ok" Rainbow Dash got the rope and sturdily tied the two planks together.

"Anything else?"

"Well it's not painful but just check and make sure you didn't tie it to tightly."

"Ok" Then Rainbow Dash checked the leg and it looked fine.

"All set."

"Good but I can't walk like this can you put up the campsite?"

"Sure." Rainbow Dash set up the tent for two, two bedrolls by the fire, and the rocks that go around the fire.

"Um Applejack,"

"Yes?"

"We have no wood."

"Oh whoops I forgot about that, um can you go out and look for some."

"Ummm," she looked outside and the storm wasn't letting up but she knew if she didn't go get some they would freeze to death. "I'll try."

"Thanks Rainbow I appreciate it." Then Rainbow Dash exited the cave to go look for wood.


End file.
